The present invention relates generally to a device for supporting the user of a chair and more particularly to a device attachable to the seat of a motor vehicle for supporting the head, the lumbar, the back side and the arms of a user.
It would be appreciated by those skilled in the art that automobile seats are ergonomically designed to conform to the needs of the user of that seat. However, it will further be appreciated by those skilled in the art that individuals are of different sizes. Therefore, ergonomic engineering is of only limited benefit. Further, in order for a motor vehicle seat to include multiple supports, the price of the motor vehicle must increase. To this end, there have been several attempts to provide devices which attach to a seat to better conform to the body of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,707 issued to Peter Vadala on Sep. 27, 1988 discloses a head rest attachment. Unfortunately, this device is merely a series of interlocking blocks which surrounds the head rest. It supports no other part of the body. Further, even for the head rest, it only allows one thickness.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,036 issued to B. Fergie discloses an apparatus used as a head rest. It too only supports the head and neck of the user. Further, it is not adjustable in either height or thickness.
Also, U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,696 issued to J. Lacy on May 18, 1993 discloses a head rest that has all of the limitations of the other two patents. It does not provide vertical adjustment. Further, it fails to provide any kind of thickness adjustment.
What is needed, then, is a device that can be easily attached to a seat. This needed device must be capable of providing support to the head of the user. This needed device must be capable of providing support to the lumbar. This needed device must be capable of supporting the back side of the user. This needed device must be capable of supporting the arms of the user. Further, this needed device must be capable of providing vertical adjustment as well as thickness adjustment. This needed device must be capable of easy storage and shipping. This needed device is presently lacking in the prior art.